


Deleted Scenes

by geesenoises



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesenoises/pseuds/geesenoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Terrible title, I know.) A couple of scenes I wish were in episode 9, Hesitant Loosen Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou runs into Kou at the festival.

"Mikoshiba-buchou!"

Seijuurou turned around and saw two girls standing by the shrine. “G-gou-kun?”

Kou sighed and the other girl started giggling. “I keep telling you not to call me that. Is my brother here too?”

Seijuurou blinked at her, dazed. “…What?”

"I was wondering if my brother is at the festival too," Kou said slowly.

"Oh, uh, Matsuoka’s around here somewhere, I think," Seijuurou said. "By the way, Gou-kun, you look really cute tonight."

Kou’s smile twitched slightly at the use of ‘Gou.’ “Thanks! Enjoy the festival. I’m going to see if I can find my brother.”

Seijuurou nodded robotically and waved as Kou and her friend walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, he collapsed with his face cupped in his hands. Nitori found him like that by the side of the main road.

"What’s wrong, captain? Are you okay?!"

Seijuurou turned to the first year and sighed. “Y-yukata!”

\-----

Chigusa finished the last bite of her squid and jabbed at Kou with the skewer.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kou yelped.

"Life is really unfair, you know. How many boys are you going to collect, anyway?" Chigusa grumbled. "Can I call dibs on your brother at least?"

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Rin have a showdown.

One of Rei’s sandals slipped out from under him and he fell over with a sharp yelp. 

Rin jerked away from the fence in surprise. He dragged an arm across his eyes to clear them and turned to see who was there.

Rei winced as he picked himself up. He adjusted his glasses and saw Rin glaring at him from down the street.

“You’re that guy from Iwatobi. What the fuck are you doing here?" 

“I saw you at the festival...” Rei trailed off, unsure of how to explain the situation.

Rin narrowed his eyes at Rei. “Have you been following me?”

“We were just trying to look out for Haruka-senpai. He hasn’t been the same since the tournament.”

“‘We’?’ Rin clenched his fists. “Haru doesn’t need you looking after him like a baby. What could you even do? You were useless in the relay.”

Rei stiffened as Rin’s words lashed at him. “I’m not the strongest swimmer, but I look up to Haruka-senpai a great deal.” Rei blushed and looked away. “I... I think the bonds we have formed as a team are very beautiful. Even if there’s not much I can do, I want to protect them. 

Rin’s face twisted miserably for a moment before he unclenched his fists and the tension in his shoulders dropped. “Get out of my way. I’m going back to the festival.”

Rei backed towards the fence as Rin approached him. He silently watched the Samezuka swimmer walk towards the lights of the festival. Rei hesitated for a moment before shouting, “Matsuoka-san!”

Rin paused but didn’t look back. 

“Nagisa, Makoto-senpai, and Haruka-senpai all still think about you when they swim. Gou-chan talks about you all the time.” _I’m not a replacement. I never_ could _replace you._

He watched Rin nod once and continue walking. Rei’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a message from Nagisa.

 _Where are you now?_  

Rei smiled and started typing a reply.


End file.
